Becoming Renaissance
by Agent of SciFi
Summary: Karai had finally looked to see if Leonardo's words were true and if three genetics tests were anything to go by, Leo wasn't lying. Karai leaves the Foot and as she works to escapes the Shredder. However, she catches the eye of the Bat while in Gotham. Renaissance is born and the Team gets a new member. Part of my Young Justice series, a few other crossovers. More details inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (or any other fandom involved)

{Mental link} - Mental link

[Comm]- Comm

Normal - Normal

* * *

Prologue

New York

July 18, 23:14 EDT

Karai's POV

* * *

I stare down at the envelopes that lay on my bed. Several different sized cream colored envelopes most from Japan, except for the three large orange ones. I'd been lucky that the last of them had arrived tonight and not tomorrow, even luckier that I been able to leave Shredder's lair without being followed.

I didn't want to open them, at the same time I did. I wasn't even sure what I wanted them to say. In some ways it didn't matter. I couldn't undo what I had already done and no matter what the test said I wasn't staying. Shredder was becoming more violent in his quests for vengeance, or maybe I was just more aware. Regardless I wouldn't do it anymore. I wouldn't help the gangs, steal things, or work with an alien organization. I was done with all of it.

I'd made the decision to leave about two months ago, but was waiting for Shredder to leave before really bolting. Luck for me Shredder had left for a trip to Japan two weeks ago and was returning tomorrow night. I was only holding off on leaving to wait for the test to get back, but I was ready. I had slowly been syphoning money from the account shredder had opened for me for several weeks. I had a few thousand in cash and another couple thousand in Visa gift cards at this point. I'd been gathering belongings from around the house too, slowly gathering all my things to my room. I'd managed to narrow it down to a duffel bag and a backpack. The duffel bag held my shikomizue sword, a tanto blade, a dozen shuriken and a dozen throwing knives. On top of the weapons I had thrown in a blanket, a pair of sweatpants, a few plain shirts, some socks and undergarments, a toothbrush and toothpaste and a few bags of chips. About half the cash was tucked in their as well. In the backpack was all sources of my ID, my birth certificate, immigration visa, and passport, with my computer and a burner phone with their charging cords, headphones, a reusable water bottle and the only photo of my mom. On the top was a bag with a hair bleaching kit with purple, red, brown and black hair dye. All of it, including the clothing I was wearing now, was brand new. If none of Shredder's men, or Shredder himself, has seen me in them. It would be harder for them to recognize me.

I was fully dressed in civilian clothing right now. A pair of skinny jeans with a black short sleeve shirt, a zip up jacket with a hood and running shoes. A dark blue beanie hat was pulled over top of my hair, which I'd managed to grow out a little. I had washed off all my makeup as well. I barely recognized myself.

I continue to stare at the packages. The three manila envelopes were the results of the parentage tests I'd sent out. The rest were the responses from various groups as I had looked into my mom. I'd contacted the local newspaper of the town my mother, my father and I had lived in before her death, as well the local police of the town to see her autopsy report and the accidents police report. Lastly, I had contacted the Japanese government for my mom's marriage license. I blink and finally reach down for the things below. I gather the envelopes with from the government, police and newspaper and placed them in the backpack. I'd look at them later. Next I reach down for the manila envelopes. I randomly select one from the pile of three and rip open the seal, taking the single slip of paper out to skim it.

I reread it and silently set both aside before reach for the next two envelopes and doing the same. A minute later I was staring at the three slips of paper, all reading the same results. Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, three times is the truth. Look like the turtles weren't lying. My hands shake as I tuck the papers back into the envelopes. They continue to shake as I slide the envelopes into my backpack and zip it closed.

I pull the backpack over my shoulder and the duffle strap across my chest. I pull open the window and slides my feet onto the fire escape. I glance up at the roof as I slide the window closed. I had timed it right, the guard had just passed by. I pull the beany down tighter and take the steps two at a time. I had about 30 second to get down the steps and onto the sidewalk before another guard came into a position to see me. I silently jump down the last five steps and walk quickly to the sidewalk. I glance back in time to see another foot soldier come back around on the roof as I continue down the street.

Gods be good, he wouldn't think anything of me. No one would. My room wasn't supposed to looked into til morning. Still, I'd feel safer with a couple hundred miles between me and the Shredder.

* * *

Gotham

August 18, 22:34 EDT

I'd been in Gotham a couple days at this point, the bus having dropped me off the following Monday. I liked Gotham, but knew I'd have to leave. Gotham reminded me of New York, high crime rates, evil villains and, of course, superheros. I'd even taken a night or two to play vigilant while here. Leaving was my only option however. Shredder had a lot of friends, and several had contacts in Gotham. While my new clothing and shoulder length red hair made me harder to recognize, I wasn't willing to take any chances. I would admit however, that I had missed my nightly escapades.

I place the last of my costume in my bag before zipping it up. I would be taking a bus from Gotham tonight or tomorrow morning. I'd been running for two months at this point, but I wasn't far enough away. I had to take it slow, or someone might notice my constant moving around. "Going somewhere?" I reach over and pull my shikomizue sword from the bed and point it towards the window.

My eyes widen at the person who was standing just inside the motel window. "Shit." I lower the blade but keep my eyes trained on Batman. "What do you want?"

Batman eyes me for a minute. "You're Hamato Miwa, the daughter of Tang Shen and Hamato Yoshi. You were raised by Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder. He attacked your home when you where a baby, killing your mother and faking your death. He then falsified recorders saying your where his daughter with Tang Shen, changing your name to Oroku Karai. You were unaware till coming to New York where the Shredder has discovered Hamato Yoshi to be residing in. Inconsistencies were brought before you by your biological father and his four turtles sons leading you to investigate your parentages. You sent your DNA, along with Oroku Saki, to three different parentage testing companies. You also contacted the Japanese government for your mom's autopsy and marriage license, as well as contacting the local paper. All of which lead you to the conclusion that Hamato Yoshi is your biological father. Now I am going to ask you this, why did you leave?"

I stare at him. From the sound of it, Batman knew everything. That was slightly disconcerting. "I agreed to get justice for my mother, not terrorize the world. From what little I know about my mother, I doubt she'd be proud of me following in the Shredders footsteps."

Batman is silent for a second. "What do you want?"

I blink. "What the heck does that mean?"

"What do you want for yourself?" Batman repeats.

I hesitate and look down. "I don't know. All I know is that I enjoy being a Kunoichi and, over the past couple weeks, I've enjoyed helping people. I..I don't want anyone going through what I went through."

"Good. You have a name yet?" I look up to see Batman smiling. It was small, but it was there.

"A name for what?" I glare over at him.

Batman raises an eyebrow. "You can't fight crime with a name like Karai or Miwa. Not unless you wish for Oroku Saki to find you."

I hesitate. Honestly, I never thought of a hero name. I figured I'd run till I got a better idea. "Are you offering to teach me?"

Batman sighs. "Yes." His tone sounded slightly exasperated.

I raise an eyebrow. "You sure. You've got the Boy Wonder, Sparrow and this new ghost kid, you think you can handle four teenagers?"

Batman is silent. "Robin has been with me for years and Sparrow is more than responsible in this line of work. Both are well attuned to me, and I to them. Phantom is new, he's raw but determined. I won't lie and say it will be easy, you attuning yourself to this family and us to you, but we take care of each other."

I hesitate. I wanted that, a real family. After everything I'd done to the turtles, they were definitely out. And, who better to help me than a bunch of weirdos in spandex who fight crime. The question was, what do I call myself? "Renaissance." I nod. My father had named his sons after renaissance artists. Might as well keep with the theme. "You can call me Renaissance." Batman nods. "But, I do have to warn you, I'm stubborn as hell."

Batman nods. "Yes, well, so are Robin, Sparrow, and Phantom. You'll fit right in."

"So, where do I meet you for patrols." I set my sword back on the bed.

Batman gives a little huff. "My offer has a few conditions."

I narrow my eyes again. "Like what?"

"School. You have to attend school with Robin, Sparrow and Phantom. You'll start in a week or two. The other condition," Batman sighs. "Robin, Sparrow and now Phatom are all my wards. If you join us, you live with us." I stare at him. Was he seriously offering what I think he was offering. "With your father still classified as missing, and presumed deceased, there won't be much of a push against it. We will need to expose Oroku Saki a little bit to explain your faked death and years of being missing."

I grip the beds sheets tight in my hand. "Trial bases only, the living with you and the batboys. I can agree to the school thing."

Batman nods. "I can agree to those terms."

I let out a small sigh. "So, where do I meet you for all this?"

Batman raises his eyebrow. "The batmobile is in the alley, we leave now."

I stare at him before shrugging. To be honest, my situation couldn't get any worse. What did I have to lose? "Fine, but if I feel uncomfortable, I leave."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Batcave

July 18, 23:04 EDT

I stare around the batcave as Batman starts to type in a huge computer by a wall. The room was huge and looked like it never ended. There was a huge penny against a wall and a stuffed dinosaur as well. There looked to be enough equipment for any state of the art lab as well as more medical equipment than any hospital. It was a little surreal, of course that might have been because I'd just found out Batman was Bruce Wayne. It hadn't taken me more than a minute to figure out who the boy wonder, Sparrow and the ghost kid were. Really, at this point if you figured out who one of them is, you figured out all of them. I'd mentioned that and Batman had given me a sharp look and started, quite strongly, that it wouldn't matter as no one would find out who they were. Though, he did point out that Phantom, the ghost boy, would be patrolling many cities for ghost activity. That would lessen the likelihood of someone putting together who Phantom really was.

"So, you the newest Wayne ward?" I turn my head to the stairs that ascended upwards. A lanky boy in his early teens with black hair stands at the top of the stairs looking down at me.

I nod. "I am. I assume your are the latest Wayne ward?"

A smile sadly and starts walking down the stairs. "Yup. So, how died for you?"

I raise an eyebrow and hear Bruce sigh from the computer. "Is that a requirement?"

Danny Fenton, the newest Wayne Ward, shrugs. "No requirement it's just the common factor."

I humm. "Ok, my mom died when I was one and my biological father is missing and presumed dead. What about you?"

The Fenton kid stops in front of me. "Both my parents and my sister died a couple weeks ago."

I nod. "Sorry to hear that."

He shrugs. "Sorry about your parents." He clears his throat awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck. "I feel like there's a little more to your story. Care to share?"

I raise an eyebrow. "You gonna share yours?"

"How about we all share?" Both our heads turn. Standing at the base of the stairs were two other boys. One was a little younger than Fenton was, he had to be Rickard Grayson. The other looked my age, so I assumed he was Jackson Darby.

The older boy sighs. "Dad was a cop, died on the job. Uncle disappeared out of thin air. Mom killed by a terrorist." He turn to the younger one. "Your turn Dick?"

A bubble of laughter escapes me. "Dick? How do you get Dick from Richard?" As soon as I finish both Darby and Fenton groan and Grayson smiles.

"You ask nicely." Grayson smiles at me for a few second. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

I snort. "Ok, fine, I walked into that one. But, with all seriousness, what's your story?"

Grayson sombers immediately. "My family was part of a circus. One performance in Gotham had some wire problems. I wasn't in on the act, so I wasn't killed."

I nod and glance quickly at Fenton. He rolls his eyes at me. "Evil ghost killed them, nothing else to it."

I humm in response and sigh. "Well, my story is a little more complicated. Long story short, Dad and his friend fought over a girl. Girl picked my dad and they made me. Dad's friend gets all jealous and attacks the house. He killed my mom and took me. My father thought I was dead and he fled to New York in mourning. He went missing less than a year later and is presumed dead. My mother's murder raised me with a twisted version of the truth. Basically he switch himself with my father. A few months ago we moved to New York because my mother's murder though my father was there and still alive."

It's silent for a second as I take a deep breath in. "Well," I look over at Fenton. "Is your father dead?"

I snort. "Nope, he's alive and has four adopted sons."

"Wait," Grayson interrupts this time. "Why aren't with them then?"

I grimance but before I can speak, someone beats me to it. "She's ashamed." Darby gives me a nod. "You thought your father wasn't your father and that he killed your mother. You tried to kill him and his sons, right?"

Tears fill my eyes, but I don't let them fall. This was the first time someone had said it. "You have the right of it."

It's silent for a second. "Well," Fenton clears his throat. "You been screwed over a million ways to Sunday."

I start laugh at that. "About right." I stifle the laughter. "I might also want to mention that my father is a giant mutant rat and his four adopted sons are teenage mutant ninja turtles."

Again it's silent before all three of them start laughing uncontrollably. "You," Grayson is still laughing as he tries to speak. "You have some horrible luck."

I smile before I burst out laughing too. "Yes, that is one way to put it."

We continue to laugh for another couple minutes before an elderly man comes up to us with a bemused expression on his face. "As much as I enjoy seeing you all act your age for once, I think it's time for bed. Master Fenton's training continues and if I had to guess, Mistress…" He eyes me for a name.

I hesitate "Hamato."

He smiles at me. "Mistress Hamato will be joining you as well." Before I can reach he reaches down to grab by backpack and duffel. "Master Jackson will show you to your room. The bathroom is stocked with soaps and other necessities. There are some pajamas laying on the bed, I shall wash your clothing tonight. They will be folded and left in your room once I am done." With that the elderly man climbs the stairs with quite a bit of speed.

I watch him go for a second before turning to the boys next to me. "Who was that?"

They all exchange looks and speak at the same time. "Alfred."

Darby nudges both brothers with an elbow then jerks his head to the stairs. They roll their eyes simultaneously before running to the stairs, racing each other up. "He's our butler, but he's more family than anything else." He slowly makes his way to the stairs, me trailing behind me. "He's the sanest person in the house."

I snort. "That doesn't surprise me."

Darby laughs as we end up in an office at the top of the stairs. "No, it really shouldn't." We exit the office, study, and continue through the hallway. "School starts in two weeks, by then we'll hopefully have you here legally."

I nod. "Why is he taking us all in?"

Darby sighs. "Bruce watched his parents die in front of him as a kid. He knows what it's like." Darby sighs. "Dick was a moment of weakness I think. I was a kid he took in because I needed protection. You and Danny, I think at this point he just wants to help. Danny was, is completely lost. And you, no offense, you seem lost too." I don't respond to that, but the silence tells him everything he needed to know. I was lost and I knew it. We finally stop at a set of double door. "Here we are." Darby raps his knuckles on the door. "Bath is connected inside the room. Breakfast is at 6:30, we start training at 7. Don't be late." I nod as Darby walks off. Two door down he stops and opens at set of door. I assume that's his room as he steps inside. I look back at my set of door as I push one open.

It was a spacious room. There was a large bed against a wall, directly across from a sets of doors. There were large windows with a curtain pulled over them. There was a night stand on either side of the bed, each with a lamp on it. The room also had a desk against the wall, a large armoire and a set of drawers. Lastly, a hope chest sat at the end of the bed. I whistle as I walk over to the bed. Just as Alfred said, a soft t-shirt and set of shorts were sitting on the bed.

I smile slightly, maybe this deal wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
